Hartian Daisies
by BloodLily16
Summary: The Doctor and Tegan get into a fight... Again. But this time, Tegan storms outside... And there may literally be something in the air... R&R please.


"You're so full of it sometimes!" Shouted Tegan.

"Am not!" Replied the Doctor.

"This is the third time you've tried to get me back to Heathrow, and that-" Tegan pointed to the scanner, proudly displaying a field of blue-green grass and white flowers under a hazy red sky, "is not Heathrow! Since your piloting of the TARDIS is completely inept-"

"Is not!"

"-you blame the TARDIS!"

"It's not my fault!" Maintained the Doctor. "It really is the TARDIS!"

Tegan groaned in frustration and stormed out of the TARDIS.

"Lovely." Muttered the Doctor, smacking the TARDIS console. It sent up a shower of sparks in protest, sending him jumping back and causing him to let loose a few choice words. "Women!" He finally shouted, tossing up his arms before storming out in search of Tegan.

—•—•—

Tegan sat down on the grass and heaved an exasperated sigh. The TARDIS's fault indeed! The Doctor blamed the time machine for everything, whether the tea was cold or this happened!

She took a deep breath of air, noting the sweet scent of the many flowers. Even if the Doctor was sweet and handsome, that was no excuse for- Wait. Did she just think he was handsome?

That was completely off her train of thought! Even if was true, and his hair looked soft and perfect for running her fingers through, and he did have such lovely blue eyes, so ancient, yet so youthful...

Tegan shook her head, trying to chase the rogue thoughts out. When that didn't work, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. But behind her eyelids she couldn't help but envision the Doctor's face, with his firm jawline, perfect nose, and such kissable lips!

"Stop it!" Tegan told herself. "You're angry at him, remember? After all, he, he-" Tegan stopped. She couldn't remember why she was angry at the Doctor!

'Since you don't remember why...' Said a voice in the back of her head. 'Why should you be angry at him? Why don't you continue thinking about how much you'd like to snog him silly?'

"Shut up, you lech." Tegan muttered to herself.

"Tegan?" Tegan's eyes shot open and she saw the Doctor coming up. She smiled and patted the ground next to her, and couldn't help but notice how much better he looked in person.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Said the Doctor, sitting down next to her. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm." Hummed Tegan, leaning her head contentedly against him. He was cool, cooler than the balmy weather in the field, and his shoulder felt nice against her cheek. The Doctor looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, and Tegan shrugged, looking up at him. He turned his attention back to the expanse in front of him.

"The planet's called Hart 5." He said, launching into one of his explanations. "It's known for a particular flower called a Hartian Daisy, which emits a pheromone to attract insects for polli- Tegan?" Said the Doctor. He turned over to look at Tegan, who was running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes?" She murmured. The Doctor smiled, and made a bit of a show of pulling her hand off him, then placing it in her lap.

"Please don't do that again." He said. Tegan nodded glumly and the Doctor smiled before returning to his lecture. "To attract insects for pollination. It actually looks quite similar to an Earth daisy, but instead of a yellow center, it has a red one, and it almost looks like a- Tegan!" The Doctor looked at her, aghast. "What were you doing that for?" He knew that there were some places humans preferred not to be touched that Gallifreyans didn't mind, and vice-versa, but that area wasn't exactly kosher with either species.

His only response was his companion flinging herself forwards and snogging him! Snogging. Him! What was going on?

He tried to ask Tegan what had gotten into her head, but it came out as a sort of grunting mumble, what with her lips in the way. Oh Rassilon! Women! He just couldn't understand them! One moment they were telling you off, the next... He had to figure this out, had to think this though. But it was amazingly hard with Tegan snogging him silly!

Tegan was quite pretty, he had to admit, but this wasn't exactly how he'd like this to go... Not that he particularly wanted this to happen... Right, changing the subject.

"Tegan!" Shouted the Doctor, pushing her off his face. "What's gotten into- mph!" He finished as Tegan cut him off with another round of kissing, this time accompanied by a small giggle. Oh no. This. Had. To. Stop.

"That's enough!" Said the Doctor, pushing Tegan off of him. She sprang back on, but he put his arm over his mouth so she wouldn't start that again.

"Aw," said Tegan, "what? Am I not a good kisser?"

"Listen Tegan!" Said the Doctor, fending off his companion. "You're not in your right mind! I want you to pull yourself together, and start acting civilized!"

"No." She said, tugging on his hand. "C'mon Doc, move your arm, would ya?"

"No!"

"Fine then." Tegan huffed, then smiled. "Have it your way..." She said as she began pecking kisses on his jawline, slowly working her way down his neck until she found his shirt collar in the way. As she tried to move it to the side, the Doctor yelped and swatted at the offending hand with his free one.

"Don't do that!" He hissed.

"What?" Asked Tegan, voice dripping with mock innocence. "This?" She yanked the collar out of the way and the Doctor grabbed at her hands.

"No Tegan!" He protested. "On Gallifrey, it's very rude to that! It'd be like if I pulled up your top!"

"Is that an offer?" Asked Tegan, smiling at him from behind his arm.

"What? No!" Spluttered the Doctor, face heating up. "Of course not!"

"Aww." Muttered Tegan. She put her head on his arm and smiled lazily, tracing her fingers through his hair. The pause in her... attempts gave the Doctor the chance to think.

Tegan wasn't acting like herself. She was acting downright scary! Maybe a large shift in her hormones could cause this, but it was extremely unlikely. It would be nearly impossible for such a large shift to occur in a short period of time. Maybe an injection of estrogen, but he'd have to check for puncture wounds and something told him that Tegan would take that the wrong way. Maybe there was something in the atmosphere, something that would act as an attractant... Like the pheromones of the Hartian Daisy! Of course! But now that he knew the cause, how to stop the sym-

His train of thought crashed as Tegan began wandering her hands all over him. Even though she skirted over his lower neck, she still kept entirely too close for his liking, and that was the only place she did skip.

"Tegan!" Protested the Doctor. "Stop that!" She ignored him and in a final attempt, he grabbed both her hands and held them up against her chest. "Tegan, listen to-mph!" He groaned, realizing at about the same time she did that he was now open to snog. He pushed her off him, and fought to keep her off while he explained.

"You're under the influence of an extremely powerful pheromone!" Mumbled out the Doctor. "You're not yourself, and we need to get back to the TARDIS!"

"You rascal!" Tegan tittered.

"NO!" Shouted the Doctor, blushing yet again. "So you can get some fresh air, and come to your senses!"

"What if I don't want to?" Tegan asked playfully.

"Then I'll drag you into the TARDIS myself!" He said. Tegan smiled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked, stopping her struggles for a moment to gaze at him.

"What?" Asked the Doctor, managing to blanche and flush at the same time. "No! I'm telling you the truth! You're under the influence of a pheromone! We need to get you back into the TARDIS so I can get rid of the effects the flowers have on you! That's why you're snogging me!"

"How do you know that?" Asked Tegan. In one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around the Doctor and leaned in, whispering, "Maybe I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

The Doctor went wide-eyed. Tegan, wanting to do this for a long time? The same Tegan that was always yelling at him?

'The same Tegan that cuddled up to you after the incident with the urn.' Said a little voice in the back of his head. 'You yourself admitted she was pretty.' But, but-

"Oh, c'mon Doc." Tegan said, scooting closer and closer to the Doctor. "Please?"

The Doctor gulped, his hearts fluttering wildly. If he was to be completely honest, a part of him did enjoy what Tegan was doing, and that same part wanted to kiss her back. But his chivalry and common sense overruled that part, and they said they really needed to get back to the TARDIS. But how was that going to get her back?

The rainstorm came out of nowhere. First it was only a couple of drops, then it was a deluge that sent them running to the TARDIS. The Doctor rounded the console, chuckling a bit at the sudden torrent, when he noticed Tegan leaning against the wall and burying her face into her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cautiously moving towards her.

"I acted like such an animal!" She muttered through her hands.

"How-" the Doctor paused. "Oh yes, the rainwater must have shocked you out of it."

"I'm sorry." Muttered Tegan.

"It's alright." Said the Doctor, pulling her in for a hug. "It was only natural. The pheromone produces an urge to pollinate. Your urge was just... Different than what was intended."

"Thanks." Muttered Tegan, looking away.

"Don't worry." Muttered the Doctor, smiling. "You're only human after all."

Tegan half laughed, half scoffed, shaking her head. As the Doctor moved back to the console, she said:

"You didn't answer my question." The Doctor paused, then turned around.

"Which one was that?" He asked.

"Am I a good kisser?"

The Doctor looked at her.

"I can't remember." Said the Doctor. "Could you maybe remedy that?"

Tegan smiled, and later, the Doctor would have to admit;

Tegan Jovanka was a very good kisser.

**BloodLily: *collapses on the ground* Finally... Heh heh... I did it...**

**Unicorn Plushie: She's had a busy weekend. You know how it was her sister's birthday on Thursday, now she's having a sleepover and she's got relatives coming over for her sister's party. Oh, and they've been playing that Missy Kix song nonstop. Yeesh... Bloody doesn't own DW. Bye!**


End file.
